


A new Family.

by ripplegrin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Battle, Fighting, Ixalan, fun stuff, oc fanfiction, the legion of dusk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplegrin/pseuds/ripplegrin
Summary: Artemia awakens after her feast and finds a group of vampires, both like herself and much different. They test her mettle and her magic seems to have become slightly more stable.





	A new Family.

“Any idea who she is?” A gruff voice like sandpaper spoke out.

“I don’t know of her, but she ended her bloodfast quite early.” Softer, regaler.

“She’s not wearing any of our armor. Nor does she have anything related to us.” One of them placed a hand on Artemia and she slowly roused from her slumber. Before her stood two vampires, one male and one female with both like herself but different in a way, with meticulously cleaned, bright golden armor. A large black rose was on the breastplate of each of their suits.

“What ship did you come on?” The woman asked, still with her hand on her shoulder. Artemia wasn’t sure if sleep was still controlling her or just that she only fed in the last day. Her only response was a shaking of her. The armored vampires exchanged small talk and confusion about what to do. The woman stepped closer to Artemia and her dried blood-stained clothes.

“The legion is always looking for new members! Please, come with us.” She beckoned out to her with an armored hand. Artemia froze in place. It was not due to fear, which was new for her. Happiness is the closest emotion she could point it to. She grabbed the hand and stood up with difficulty, much like how a newborn deer would. The two of the legionaries gave her a confused, shrugged and brought her to their camp. It was so long since she felt the touch of another person who wasn’t trying to kill her.

The fort they brought her to was far removed from the townships of Innistrad. It was a wooden garrison with wood spike walls that scaled far past any normal creature’s height but could match the beast she kill… removed the other day. Several claw marks were dug into the walls. Much too small for a massive lizard like before. Waves lapped at the salt encrusted walls closer to the shore as the gate was opened by people who would have been called cattle back on Innistrad. The first person who met her inside was a female vampire with holy airs. Artemia’s skin began to crawl. Her clothing was much more subdued than their legionnaire comrades, who quickly left Artemia’s side, whispered something to the priest and went off to do other business. White capelets covered gold shoulder plates, cloth instead of leather beneath the main armor and her skin was almost as pale as Artemia. She spoke softly and placed a firm hand on Artemia’s shoulder.

“I welcome you to our fort. Might I ask how you arrived here? What ship brought you here?” No words were able to escape Artemia’s throat. The priest’s grip tightened slightly then released. She guided Artemia to a room in the church that was the keystone of the fort. The candlelit interior was what Artemia remembered churches to be like. Quiet except for the muttering of prayers. The books and saying were different but it held the same tone. She was brought to a small room to the side of a coffin. The priest sat across from her, handed her a canteen and looked over her. Artemia drained half of it before the priest began to speak.

“The legionnaires told me you ended your blood fast what seemed like yesterday. How long have you gone without?” She knew what all the words meant but something didn’t make any sense. Blood fast. No vampire on Innistrad ever went more than a few days without blood, let alone fasting. She may have only been turned within the month but she knew that much. The priest sighed as Artemia was thinking through the entire situation she was in.

“If you can’t remember, that’s fine. I would like you to try to fight one of our soldiers. We’d love to have you on our side!” Her smile felt warm and welcoming. Artemia nodded profusely and the priest brought her to the closest thing they had to a quartermaster. He was cattle, or rather a human. Gray hair and a beard that suited a hunter of the Ulvenwald made him seem grizzled or useful enough to be kept around. The priest traded banter as he took her measurements. Within the hour, she was given a suit of armor that was nearly a perfect replica of the people who found her. The male legionnaire returned and handed her a wooden sword. He took a stance across from her with a similar weapon and the quartermaster spoke up.

“You’ve used a sword before right? I wish ya the best of luck. Shouldn’t hurt too much.” A concerning chuckle came from him as the legionnaire prepped his stance. Artemia drew the sword and he was striking her with almost unnatural speed. Metallic clangs rang out in the fort and many people drew their attention to them. Artemia couldn’t counter any blow and more dents grew on her armor. A forceful slam on her shoulder brought her to the ground and the legionnaire brought his blade to her face.

Laughter infected the humans of the fort except the quartermaster. The legionnaire turned his back and stepped several paces back to his other work. The laughter stung like venom. She brought herself to her feet and silence overtook the cattle. The legionnaire turned back to her and assumed his previous stance. The silent muttering of numbers came from Artemia as strained metal being pulled came from her armor. The rose on her breast distorted and became corrupt. The new form it took was that of the eldritch moon. The blade shifted as well, morphing into a wooden cutlass. She finally breathlessly spoke after a long week.

“My name is Artemia Falkenrath and I’m going to kick your ass.” Each of her strikes met with the blade of her foe. Flashes of the fury her family was known for broke across his armor. A misstep and he fell to the ground. This time, her blade met his face but tore across the shoulder pauldron. The wooden sword made a massive gash in the armor. It dropped next to his body. The silence lasted for a few moments before it changed to cheering. A massive smile came across Artemia’s face as a few droplets came from her face. It was wonderful to be loved by these people.


End file.
